1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system, and more particularly, to a system and method for displaying a traffic congestion road in a navigation system, for receiving information on a construction area and re-searching a bypass path bypassing the construction area, using a Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a navigation system refers to a system for receiving respective position signals and absolute time signals from global positioning system (GPS) satellites, calculating a self position from the respective position signals of the GPS satellites, searching an optimal path from the calculated position to a destination inputted by the user, and performing path guidance.
Recently developed and put on a market is a navigation system including an analog or digital traffic broadcasting receiver capable of receiving a radio frequency (RF) or a digital media broadcasting, and searching a bypass path bypassing a traffic congestion area, that is, a retardation area, using the traffic broadcasting information, and guiding the searched path.
In general, the traffic information is obtained from a telephone tip provided by nationwide drivers in driving, or the construction information provided from a closed-circuit television (CCTV) or a road maintenance authority.
However, since there are many cases where traffic information on an unexpected construction area cannot be received, actual traffic information is different from received traffic information. Accordingly, the navigation system has a drawback that the driver presumes that the traffic information is different from actual traffic circumstances and thus, has a distrust of the traffic information.
In case where the traffic information has construction area information and thus the construction area is set with a bypass area, even though a construction is finished, the construction area information may remain in the traffic information. Accordingly, the navigation system has a drawback that it performs road guidance by a bypass road unnecessarily becoming more distant or more retarding.